The present invention relates to an electromechanical watch including a time base, a frequency divider, a stepping motor driving the indicating members of the watch, a maintaining circuit for the motor controlled by the frequency divider, and correcting means manually operated by way of a control member, allowing action on some of the indicating members.
Such watches are known. The above mentioned correcting means allow, for instance, action on only the date indicating member, or else only on the hour indicating member, without modifying the position of any other indicating member. This provides the user with the possibility of correcting the indication of the date after months having thirty days, or of correcting the indication of the time when travelling and passing from one time zone to another. In the last case, the correcting means are generally arranged in such a way as to allow the advance of the hour indicator step by step at the rate of one hour for each step.
The drawback of such watches lies in the fact that the indicating members, of the minute and of the second, for instance, do not occupy a position which is absolutely exact after the correction of the hour indicator which is particularly disagreeable in the case of electronic watches, the precision of which is such that one desires not to lose either the exact minute, or the exact second.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome this drawback by furnishing overtaking means which causes the indicating members of the watch to resume, after their correction, a position corresponding exactly to the actual time, the watch being stopped during the correction period.